Nyala Sicaria Oscura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830326 |no = 8203 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Una discepola di Azurai, Signore Morokai. In quanto schiava, Nyala fu mandata nelle miniere di Ostagoth, per estrarre il prezioso minerale orihalcum. Si dice che un particolare incidente accaduto alla miniera attirò l’attenzione del Signore in persona. Le guardie della miniera furono trovate brutalmente trucidate. Tutti gli schiavi fuggirono tranne uno, Nyala. Fu trovata nella sua cella ricoperta di sangue, mentre cullava una pietra e cantava una ninnananna. Mentre gli ufficiali di Azurai vedevano Nyala come una minaccia, il Signore vide in lei un immenso potenziale. Le offrì due “scelte”: diventare sua discepola, o perdere per sempre ciò che le era più caro. Per Nyala la risposta era chiara, e così cominciò il suo brutale addestramento. Superò ogni aspettativa di Azurai, eccellendo in spionaggi, omicidi, interrogatori e torture. Utilizzando le sue nuove abilità a disposizione, Nyala riuscì a scoprire dove si trovava sua sorella. Sebbene fosse fiera della ragazza in cui si era trasformata, non voleva incontrarla. Sapeva che un qualsiasi coinvolgimento con l’assassino preferito di Azurai avrebbe sicuramente causato dei guai a sua sorella. |summon = La fiducia porta all’inganno. La speranza genera afflizione. Il mondo è mio nemico... Non dimenticherò mai queste parole. |fusion = Sì... sì, mio signore, sarà fatto. Non vi deluderò stavolta... Per favore, datemi un’ultima chance! |evolution = Non c’è muro troppo alto, né salita troppo ripida. Otterrò ciò che voglio... quando avrò i loro cadaveri ai miei piedi. |hp_base = 4128 |atk_base = 1755 |def_base = 1525 |rec_base = 1500 |hp_lord = 5898 |atk_lord = 2507 |def_lord = 2179 |rec_lord = 2143 |hp_anima = 6640 |rec_anima = 1945 |atk_breaker = 2705 |def_breaker = 1981 |def_guardian = 2377 |atk_guardian = 2309 |hp_oracle = 5456 |rec_oracle = 2440 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 42 |ls = Furore di Berserker |lsdescription = +30% PS massimi e ATT; grande aumento ATT BB; aumenta molto l’ATT BB se i PS sono pieni |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 100% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to BB Atk if HP is full |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Pugno della Tigre Brutale |bbdescription = Potente combo di 9 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico; alta probabilità di Ferita e Paralisi; aumenta di molto ATT BB |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 200% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 21 |ccbbt = 36 |bbmultiplier = 600 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Onda d’urto Tigris |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 11 attacchi di terra su un solo nemico (danni relativi ai PS rimasti); alta probabilità di Ferita e Paralisi; probabile riduzione di 1 turno di ATT; devastante attacco aggiuntivo su tutti i nemici a fine turno |sbbnote = +4% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, additional 400% multiplier total, 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 400% multiplier on additional attack |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 17 |ccsbbt = 44 |sbbmultiplier = 400~1000 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 830325 |evointo = 830327 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 750122 |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Nyala 6 }}